


[吹亮]猫

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede





	[吹亮]猫

天上院吹雪对着卫生间的镜子发了个长达一分钟的呆。倒不是又被自己帅到了——同一件事情发生个千八百次任谁都会习惯——而是镜子里的自己似乎有什么不对。  
他笑，镜子里的人也笑；他挑眉，镜子里的人也挑眉；他动动耳朵，镜子里的人也动动耳朵……看起来没什么问题，可如果那双抖动的耳朵不仅长在头顶，还毛茸茸的，问题就很严重了。他是个猫派没错，还不止一次建议亮把法老王捉来蓝宿舍养着，但是不代他表希望自己变成猫。  
吹雪又花了一分钟确认这不是有人趁自己睡着拿了猫耳发卡恶作剧，而是确确实实长在自己脑袋上的猫耳朵，突然丢下了还没挤上牙膏的牙刷，冲向了安置在衣柜旁的简易猫窝，蹲下身朝里面窝着的小猫“喵”了一声。  
小猫听到动静，抬头也奶声奶气的“咪呜”着来蹭他的手。吹雪一边逗弄它一边颇为遗憾的自言自语道，“长了耳朵也听不懂你说话啊……”  
像是听懂了他的话，小猫努力舔了舔吹雪的手，挣扎着要从纸箱子里爬出来。  
“怎么了，想出来吗？”吹雪见它使劲的扒着纸箱，便小心的双手把它提了起来，悬在半空大眼对小眼，“不能出来玩很难过吧，不过为了养好伤你得再在里面呆几天。啊，不愿意么？那就快点好起来吧，喵，喵喵。”  
丸藤亮进门的时候一人一猫相对“喵”个不停，他把带给吹雪的早饭放在茶几上，也在猫窝旁蹲下，“看来恢复的不错，这几天就可以放回去了。”  
吹雪拉长声音慢吞吞的道，“哎？留下来养着不行吗，长大了还可以和法老王作伴。”他说完又去捏了捏小猫的爪子，一副乐在其中的样子。  
亮想了想，“也行，克罗洛斯教授查房的时候都不到我房间里面去，到时候让它在我那里避风头就可以了。”他虽然没有表示的很明显，但显然是身边人开心就好的态度。  
他这么配合吹雪反而有些没趣，低头看了看见到亮就露出了小尖牙的猫，他循循善诱，“亮，想不想抱抱看？”  
“……”亮有些犹豫，吹雪再接再厉的抱着猫往他旁边靠，“来嘛来嘛，试试看，很可爱的！”  
亮不想纠结对方已经自说自话定下他意愿这件事，妥协的伸出手来，示意吹雪把猫放在自己手上。可那团柔软的毛球真的上了手，他向来没什么表情的脸上也有些慌乱，“它好像不怎么喜欢我。”  
小猫却没理会这俩一个忍笑到几乎摔倒另一个僵硬的要变成木头，像是找到了好玩的玩具一般顺着亮的手臂向上爬。亮本来就不知如何是好，这下更是一动都不敢动。好在猫的目的地并不是他的脸或者肩膀，而是他身后的床，等它终于跳上吹雪的床，亮好似同时和一百个挑战者决斗完，就差满头大汗了。  
吹雪终于忍不住开始大笑，“亮真是太可爱了！”  
被他这么形容的人有些气恼的去制止他继续笑下去，吹雪自然不甘示弱，没一会两个人就手臂缠着手臂、脸贴着脸，距离近到不能再近。  
温热的呼吸像是有着什么魔力一般，引诱着亮渐渐低下头去。吹雪来不及称赞他这个开窍的举动，突然想起自己忙着逗猫还没刷牙，正有些痛苦的想要拒绝他难得的投怀送抱，却见亮眼神一动，抽出手来捏住了什么东西。  
这下可好，吹雪直接跳了起来，瞪圆了眼睛，满脸的不可思议。亮被他吓了一跳，却发现吹雪褐色的头发里那对毛茸茸的耳朵也跟着一起竖了起来，不由得惊讶的道，“那不是你带着玩的吗？”  
吹雪顺着他的视线抬起手摸了摸那对耳朵，语气很是沉痛，“我是准备了猫耳发卡，可现在的确实是自己长出来的。”好像自己摸没什么太大感觉，他确认后就把手放下来，“我本来还以为长了猫耳就能听懂奈奈酱说话，可是看起来这耳朵什么用都没有。”  
床上的小猫突然叫了起来，他走过去摸了摸小家伙的肚子，歪着脑袋看向皱眉苦思的亮，“别担心了。不痛不痒的，随它去吧。”  
亮没有被他安慰到，很认真的问，“别人问起来怎么办？”  
吹雪摸了摸下巴，作出思索的样子，“恩……我跟亮打赌打输了？”他很快又否定掉，“不好，亮不会提这种要求。还是这样吧！”他起身在柜子里一阵猛翻，翻出一个黑色的猫耳发卡，“亮戴上试试。”  
话题的跳跃性有些大，亮向他投去疑惑的目光，却见吹雪直接把发卡戴在他头上调整位置，“亮和我打赌赌输了所以不得不戴着，我怕亮不好意思所以也戴上了。看，多完美的理由。”  
亮任他折腾了一会，默认了这个怎么看都有些离奇的解释，催促着差点忘了时间的吹雪干正事，“赶紧吃早饭，快上课了。”

最后那个猫耳发卡就真的被亮带着去了教室。想都知道吹雪买来就是为了逗他带，只是不知为何自己怎么先长了一对真的猫耳。想到这里他多少有点走神，十代一行人浩浩荡荡的冲进教室的时候都没反应过来，直到周围响起一阵轮胎漏气的声音他才迟钝的看了看周围，“你们怎么来了？”  
其他人好歹不敢当着他的面笑，只有明日香笑的眼泪都要掉下来，努力了半天才断断续续的说，“学生里面都在传亮今天带了猫耳来上课的事情，我们过来确认是不是真的。”她一边用手擦掉眼角的水汽一边问，“是哥哥干的吧，亮你居然陪他玩……”  
亮思考了一下解释的复杂程度还是决定任他们误会，自己岔开了话题，“吹雪呢？”  
这次是万丈目回答的，“师傅先回宿舍看猫了。”  
提起猫，几个男孩子眼睛都亮了，七嘴八舌的问他们捡来又寄养在蓝宿舍的小家伙情况如何。亮应付不过来，索性直接带他们回了宿舍。

吹雪正和猫玩的不亦乐乎，加上他头上那对不时晃动的猫耳，亮几乎以为在床上扑腾的是两只猫。吹雪在他们面前早就没什么面子可言，因此男孩们都一窝蜂蹲在床边羡慕的看那只根本不怎么理人的小猫跟吹雪亲近。  
万丈目想摸又拉不下面子，只好别扭万分的站在最后面，可是眼神却紧紧盯着猫，一刻都不肯移开。翔小声取笑他，“你想要摸就一起来嘛，又没有人笑你。”  
“谁想摸了！我是怕它死掉！”万丈目恨不得掐死他，嘴硬的呛回去。  
十代完全没在意这边都要打起来的状况，直接伸手向小猫招手，“额，你叫什么来着……”他想了想决定放弃叫它的名字，继续趴在床边，“来一起玩嘛。”  
吹雪小心的把猫放在床上让他们继续折腾，却发现明日香的视线落在自己身上。他闭着单眼做了个射击的动作，却见明日香走近，压低了声音问，“哥哥的耳朵是怎么回事？别去看亮，我是自己发现的。”  
“我也不知道……早上起来就这样了。”吹雪老实的回答了一句又笑了起来，“没事的，猫耳朵并不能影响暴雪王子的魅力。”附赠闪亮的笑容一枚。  
明日香拿他没办法，只好气鼓鼓的也去逗猫。吹雪耸了耸肩，朝亮做了个鬼脸。

第一天有惊无险的就这么过去了，但是第二天早上事情又向着不好的方向发展了下去。  
亮照例帮爱好赖床的吹雪带好早饭，他今天起得比往日早，怕吹雪还没醒就轻手轻脚的开了门。他能保证自己的声音足够小，至少吵不醒赖床的吹雪，可躺在床上的人还是敏锐的睁开了眼睛，“喵？”  
这一声出来两个人都愣了，亮直接过来掀掉吹雪的被子，也不顾那人在床上装出一副他被袭击的样子，“果然长出了尾巴吗？”吹雪闻言赶紧摸了摸自己的脸，“啊，还好没有长出毛……”  
亮很想说这都什么时候了你居然还关心这种事情，可想了想他也没办法，只好和吹雪干瞪眼，“……今天我帮你请个假吧。”  
吹雪点点头，却见亮的神情有点严肃，“怎么了？”他尽量用轻快的语气问，“不会我变成猫亮就不喜欢我了吧。”  
亮最烦他这种什么事都不放在心上的样子，扳过他的脸在他说出自己没刷牙之前给了他一个结结实实的吻，“你变成猫了还能这么做吗。”  
这个问题确实很现实。吹雪顾不上不好意思，仔细回想了一下，“可我不记得有做过什么事情啊……”他也有点苦恼了，“最近做的和猫有关的事情就是把奈奈酱带回来，”他撑着下巴，“奈奈酱不会这么做的，对吧？”最后一句显然是和猫说的。猫咪呜着轻巧的跳出盒子，又对亮张牙舞爪了一阵。  
最后商量出的结果是再等一天看看，再没办法解决只好求助老师——虽然两个人都不觉得有什么用。

结课后亮又带着打包的晚饭去找吹雪。大半天没见他猫化的程度越来越高，不刻意控制句尾已经甩不掉猫一般的尾音。  
“有点像大德寺老师。”亮这么评价道，吹雪便真的学他那样眯起眼睛，“亮君这么觉得nya？”他微微一笑，把亮压在组合沙发上，“对猫应该这么做nya。”  
他带着撒娇般的尾音，气势却分毫不减，就着动作搔着亮的下巴，待人仰起了下巴，又低下头去在他的唇上一舔，“喜欢nya？”他压低着声音问道，身后的尾巴跟着愉快的弯了起来。  
亮伸手环住他，用行动回答了这个问题。虽然事情还没解决，但是两个人都没有提起这事打破气氛的想法，正待他们准备更进一步时，本来在旁边独自玩耍的猫突然撞倒了花瓶，两人不得已匆匆分开。  
吹雪抓了抓头发，“没办法，等下次nya。”  
亮盯着猫，语气里似乎有些杀气，“恩，等你恢复。”

第三天时吹雪身上好歹是没有长出什么别的东西，但是早上越发的起不来。亮去叫他的时候他懒洋洋的窝在床上，大有睡上一整天的样子。  
真是越来越像猫了……亮悄悄掩上门，替他再续了一天假。他本以为这会是风平浪静的一天，可从早上起就小事故不断。  
先是克罗洛斯教授代课的炼金术，让他上去辅助，可还没碰到仪器瓶子里的溶液就炸了——万幸不是腐蚀性的，他只好回去换衣服。跑了一趟回来时已是课间，他的座位上不知被谁放了只恶作剧的猫玩偶，一碰就发出怪声，他皱着眉把东西扔掉，却发现事情越发蹊跷起来。  
午饭时有学生被撞倒又泼了他一身菜，不得已换了私服再去吃饭食堂都空了，他去买抽卡面包，本准备随便对付掉这顿饭，却也被人直接抢走。  
他看着那个陌生的背影，忽然皱了皱眉。学院里当然会有对他有意见的人，可为什么都在今天爆发了出来，还用的是这么幼稚的方法？他这里犹豫了一下，那个影子已经跑远，再也追不上了。  
到了体育课，最让人惊奇的事情发生了——被打到另一方向的棒球在半空中突然转了向，直接朝着他的脑袋飞过来。若是正面来的球他未必不能反应过来，可突然袭击就另当别论了。  
鲇川老师把他领去医务室，检查一番说是没事，觉得不舒服就在这里歇一会，亮自然不会再去球场，昏昏沉沉的在床上度过了体育课。  
他本不准备睡，可有个声音一直在他耳边发出催眠般的声音，等他再恢复意识，眼前正有个小姑娘瞪着他，见他醒了立刻张牙舞爪的道，“离吹雪大人远一点！”  
这句话实在太突然，亮反应了好一会才有些迟钝的重复了遍，“离吹雪远一点？”小姑娘点头，那副理所应当的样子倒是有些眼熟……  
还是他和吹雪一年级的事情了，那会吹雪尚且不是很有自觉，曾经因为有事相求的缘故对某个女生态度尤其好，导致她被其他同学孤立欺负，现在想来，和他今天奇怪的经历倒是很像。难道今天的事故都是因为这个原因吗？可这么久了，学院里面的女孩子看他们俩走在一起只会尖叫了……他盯着小姑娘的猫耳朵猫尾巴，脖子上系着一颗小巧的铃铛，那熟悉的款式正是吹雪昨天给房间里那只小猫带上的。  
原来是这样。亮叹了一口气，“是你把吹雪变成那个样子的么？”  
猫姑娘很得意，“对，我要把他带回去。”  
虽然不知道具体是哪里，但是想来不是什么好地方。亮一时也有些无言。他很想直接告诉她吹雪是他的，但是跟这么个都不知道该算是人还是猫妖的小鬼计较这个好像也没有什么意思。他保持着一张没什么表情的脸，摸出手机看看时间，晚上七点，还好，不算太迟。万幸这里还有信号，他直接一个电话打给了吹雪。  
猫姑娘一看就急了，蹦蹦跳跳的就要去抓手机。她身材娇小，够了半天也没够到，气的想咬人，好在危急时刻吹雪赶到了，气喘吁吁的撑着膝盖，“亮？没事吧！”  
“暂时还没有。”亮很费力的挡住猫姑娘几乎抓到他脸上的手，对方太娇弱，他生怕一个不小心就把人弄伤了，搞得很被动。好在对方看到吹雪来了突然就不再和亮纠结，直接飞奔过去扑到吹雪怀里，“吹雪大人！”  
吹雪浑身僵硬，用眼神询问这到底是什么状况。亮板着脸让他自己去问，吹雪只好摸了摸小姑娘的脑袋，“怎么了nya？”  
猫姑娘埋着头撒娇，“吹雪大人和我走吧，别和这个人类在一起了！”  
“……为什么？”吹雪有些莫名其妙，他倒是很快发现了这就是那只被他叫做奈奈酱的小猫，可猫为什么突然变成了人？  
“他不喜欢吹雪大人！”猫姑娘回答的干脆利索。  
这个回答就很让人哭笑不得了，吹雪耐着性子继续问，“哪里看出来的？”  
猫姑娘瞪圆了眼睛，直接把话喊了出来，“他他他他咬你！”一时激动还有些结巴，过了会才委屈的补充道，“我打碎了花瓶他才没成功。”  
……这不就是他们那天被打断的事情嘛。吹雪想起这事差点被人看到也有点不好意思，愣了会才小声道，“那不是咬人啊……”可眼前这位猫姑娘看起来还未到经人事的年纪，他解释不通更没法解释，只好蹲到和她平齐，“奈奈酱是怕我过的不高兴，是吗？”  
猫姑娘点头，“吹雪大人给了奈奈酱名字，就是奈奈酱的恩人。”她晃着吹雪的手臂，大眼睛里都是恳求，“和我走吧。”  
吹雪只好又摸摸她的头，“我喜欢的人就在这里，和他在一起，不管遇到什么事都会很开心。等奈奈酱长大就懂了。”他哄小姑娘很有一套，没一会猫姑娘就乖乖的听了他的话，答应撤掉施给吹雪的术。  
只是她已经露出过真身，按理不能再在这里呆下去了。临分别的时候她泪眼汪汪的给吹雪留了一张写有自己名字的符纸，说反悔的话随时可以叫她过来。  
吹雪拿着东西收也不是扔也不是，被两人无视很久的亮倒是露出了一个意外的温和的表情，“拿着吧。”他看到小姑娘化作猫一阵烟似的跑走，慢吞吞的道，“下次被我咬的时候就可以用了。”  
这明显就是气话了。吹雪笑了笑，拉着他往宿舍走去，“我也不知道那不是一般的小猫啊……哎，十代他们捡来的东西果然和他们一样都有些奇怪的力量。”  
十代和万丈目看得见精灵在学院里也不是秘闻了，亮只是听着，回到宿舍却第一件事把吹雪推到床上，“我还是有点介意。”他扳正吹雪的脸，额头贴额头的轻声道。  
吹雪就笑，“那要怎么才能消气？”他攀住亮的肩膀，低声的问，“继续上次的事情？”  
亮居然真的点头，却直接伸手摸了摸吹雪脑袋上那对耳朵，“……小时候，我在道场的师兄养过一只猫。”他有些怀念的神色，“但是它会对每个师兄撒娇，师范去的时候也很听话，只有我，每次去都要被它哈气。”  
他一边说话一边把玩那双耳朵——猫姑娘说术会在今天之内结束，于是现在它们还停留在吹雪脑袋上。敏感处被人这样抚弄，吹雪也有些吃不消，靠在枕头上喘着气，“所以亮要在我这里弥补回来吗？”他笑的有些暧昧，“那你今天是不是想自己来。”  
亮递给他一个类似于挑衅的眼神，却只是低头解开了他的衣服，又拉下了底衣，在侧颈上留下一个很深的吻痕，“盖个章，以免下次还有人不知道你的去留应该问谁。”  
吹雪闻言挑了挑眉，“这次是我，下次是你怎么办？”他缓回来一点力气，抱着人滚了一圈，直接把人压在身下，“我也要留一个。”  
两人对视片刻，双唇便纠缠在一起，吻到情深之处，衣服全被甩下了床——谁都顾不上盖章的事情了。

翌日，吹雪换了件低领的打底衣，特地把脖子上的吻痕漏了出来，美其名曰宣誓所有权，差点被风纪委员揪去做检讨，而亮则把那个做到一半又被吹雪逼着带上的猫耳发卡直接扔进了海里。  
那天之后，吹雪再也没提起养猫的事情。

=END=


End file.
